1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to terminal blocks, and in particular, to a card edge type terminal block.
2. Related Art
For instance, a terminal block including an attachable/detachable mechanism in view of maintenance and the like is increasing as a terminal block used in a unit configuring an electronic device such as a remote I/O terminal and a programmable controller, and the like. Such terminal block includes (1) a terminal block of two-piece type, and (2) a terminal block of card edge type.
FIG. 17 is a view showing a configuration example of the terminal block of two-piece type of the prior art. With reference to FIG. 17, a terminal block 500 of two-piece type includes a terminal block main body 501 and a base 502. The terminal block main body 501 is attached to a case of an electronic device (not shown), for example, and the base 502 is mounted on a circuit substrate accommodated in the case of the electronic device.
The base 502 on the circuit substrate side includes pins 505 and 506, and the terminal block main body 501 includes terminals 503 and 504. The terminal block and the substrate are electrically connected by inserting the pins 505 and 506 on the base 502 side to the terminals 503 and 504. The terminals 503 and 504 contact an electric wire (not shown) by a screw 507 and a nut 508. The terminal block of two-piece type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-111486 and the like.
FIG. 18 is a view showing a configuration example of the terminal block of card edge type of the prior art. With reference to FIG. 18, a terminal block 600 includes a case 601, and terminals 603 and 604 accommodated in the case. The terminal block 600 is attached to the case of the electronic device, and the like. A plurality of electrodes (card edge terminals) is arranged along the peripheral edge direction of the circuit substrate on both surfaces or one surface of an end of the circuit substrate 620 accommodated in the case of the electronic device. The terminal block 600 and the circuit substrate 620 are electrically connected by inserting the electrodes on the circuit substrate 620 side to the terminals 603 and 604 of the terminal block 600. A screw 607 and a nut 608 configure a connecting portion for connecting the terminal and an electric wire. The connecting portion is positioned in the direction of an extended line, which extends from an insertion port of the substrate in an inserting direction of the substrate.
The terminal block of card edge type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Patent Publication No. 2002-203616, and the like. According to Japanese Unexamined Utility Patent Publication No. 2002-203616, a slidable slider is arranged on the back surface of a terminal block connector main body. The fixing (lock) and the releasing of the lock between the case of the electronic device and the terminal block connector main body are realized by the slider movement of the slider.